


A bridge that never falters

by BreakItDwn



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, I WROTE SMUT, KINDA....meh, M/M, Smut, for once, introspective, is what it is, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakItDwn/pseuds/BreakItDwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the complex dynamics existing within the bounds of a Starscream/Soundwave relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bridge that never falters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baiku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Baiku).



> Drabble stuff for people on tumblr C:

Soundwave had come to realize the vast gap between himself and Starscream long ago, in both stature amongst the Decepticon ranks and regarding to their relationship with Megatron. That ever expanding furrow sowed by a millennia’s worth of experience and war for both mechs, of betrayal and indulgence in that increasingly intoxicating sense of victory, was, in a strange turn of irony, the very thing that brought them together. Reality was an outlying spectator to that calamitous clash of titans that personified both extremes of the Decepticon spectrum; a choleric sycophant hell bent on climbing the occupational ladder, and a staunch loyalist whose life blood congealed into steadfast devotion towards a singular being representing a broader cause.  
They were both so undeniably different, a visceral understanding in both which brought the pairs’ fans whirring in fruitless need to freeze broiling desires stirred to the surface by such dawning realizations. Maybe it was part in this that they took out such ferocity, such carnal savagery, in one another.  
Soundwave would writhe in heated need, want, beneath Starscream as the Seeker would thrust with reckless abandon, pistoning those sensuous hips with that unfaltering grace only Starscream could so consistently draw about him. Those gun-metal gray hands, no, talons, Soundwave reminded himself each time they drew fresh pinpricks of energon in calculated haste from abused metal, worked adventurous trails down rich cobalt backstruts that arched wonderful curves into those curious fingers. The communications mech would retch uncharacteristic, guttural cries of pleasure from that monotonous vocalizer with every overload chased without a single care, every node rubbed in purposeful strokes by the taunting ridges of a bloated spike.  
Soundwave existed in rapturous pleasure beneath the attentiveness of a seeker treating this as he did anything else, a stone to overturn in a perilous trek to some vague mountaintop, and both knew it. Just as both loved it.  
It was a shaky bridge to that cavernous gap, one whose unsteady wooden frame seethed with rot and decay as it weathered the set circumstances both mechs pitted against it. But it was their bridge, however unstable, however retched.  
It was theirs.


End file.
